Objects illuminated with specific designs or graphics are known in the art. US 2003/0034974 for instance describes a computer-implemented method of animating a 3D physical object by first acquiring a 3D graphics model of the object. The concept of the invention described in this document is to replace a physical object having inherent color, texture, and material properties with a neutral object illuminated by projected imagery, thus reproducing the original or alternative appearance directly on the object. In this approach, the desired visual properties of the object are effectively “lifted” into the projector. Specifically, a computer-implemented method animates a 3D physical object by first acquiring a 3D graphics model of the object. The model is edited with graphics authoring tools to reflect a desired appearance of the object. The edited model is rendered as an image, considering a user location and a location of a virtual light. Then, intensity values of the image are corrected according to an orientation of a surface of the object and radiance at the surface. The 3D physical object can finally be illuminated with the corrected image to give the 3D physical object the desired appearance under the virtual light when viewed from the user location.
Further, US 2005/0116667 describes a tile lighting system in which an interior space of a tile is lit by LEDs, such as in a grid or edge-lit formation, and a light diffusing panel is disposed over the interior space. The tile lighting system can be combined with others to tile any surface, such as a floor, ceiling, wall, or building exterior. Lighting control signals can be supplied to generate a wide range of effects on the tile lighting units, including effects coordinated among different tile lighting units. Two- and three-dimensional embodiments are contemplated according to this document.